


Our Boy's

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [2]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 90s Kon-El | Conner Kent, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Bed Rest, Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Childbirth, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Clark Kent loves his wife, Conner(Young Justice), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Kal(90s Superboy), Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Nursing, Pregnancy, Protective Clark Kent, Protectiveness, Shayera Hol and Dinah Lance are Y/N's midwives, Showers, Sweet, Sweet Clark Kent, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is pregnant with Conner(Young Justice) and Kal(90s Superboy)
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Reader, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Kudos: 14





	Our Boy's

Clark and I married for a month now. We live in town in a small house, in Metropolis. Clark at patrol, I sat in the bathroom on the floor after throwing up in the toilet again. I've managed to keep my morning sickness hidden from Clark. I want to surprise him. He's always said he wanted kid's. I had a little present box with a onesie. That night Clark walked in from work with a smile on his face. 

"hey, honey you don't look like you're feeling great" 

"oh, I'm fine don't worry I got you something" 

He smiled "oh, really is it that--" 

I gave him the box he opened it. He dropped the box holding the onesie. 

"really? You're pregnant, we're gonna have a baby" 

I laughed nodding with tears. Clark hugged me gently I feel his muscles tense tight. Somethings wrong he parted from me my hands on his arm's. 

"Clark? Honey what's wrong?" 

"we're gonna need another onesie" 

I gasped glancing at my abdomen "twins?" I asked 

"twins" he answered with a smile 

I cup his cheeks and kiss him deeply. We both laughed and cried. Clark and I moved to Metropolis. We bought a large ranch, a barn and a large house. It was, peaceful and with perfect for raising half-human, half-Kryptonian baby's. As my second trimester came. Both our unborn baby boy's we're perfectly healthy. We decided on Conner Clark Kent for the oldest and Kal El Kent for the second. Clark, had been a little protective to the say the least. He insisted on constantly helping me get dressed, cooking dinner, and showers. I love my husband though at time's he can be overbearing. Though I know it's because he loves me. Months later with Clark on patrol I couldn't sleep. I feel gross, so I took a shower. I hear footsteps the shower curtain opened. I saw my husband wearing absolutely nothing. I gently smiled he stepped in and kissed me. He placed his hand on my abdomen. He gently kissed my shoulder and stepped behind me. He messaged my back exactly how I liked it. I began humming in relaxation 

"you're up late the boy's keeping you up?" 

"you could say that" 

Clark, kisses my shoulder I know by his demeanor he's worried. After our shower Clark, carried me. I sigh deeply. 

"always so protective" 

Clark carried me to our bedroom and sat me on the bed. I stood and waddle to our dresser. I grabbed my t-shirt Clark took it from me 

"Clark" I whine 

"don't even try to change my mind" 

He helped me put my shirt on. He kissed my neck Clark grabbed my underwear and helped me put them on 

"that all you want?" I folded my arm's "you're mad at me" 

"Clark, I love you but I need a little more independence. I still need you but I am personally capable of doing certain things" 

"I know" he rubs my abdomen "I know" 

"so you'll relax a little" 

"no" he says sternly 

"dammit, Clark! You have to give me something"

"I'm sorry Y/N but I can't" 

I scoffed and laid in the bed frustrated with him. He turned the lights off and laid in bed. I feel my tears falling I hate arguing with Clark. 

"Y/N, you're carrying my baby's. I can't not help you your my wife and I adore you for carrying my baby's. I'm overbearing but I'm worried about you, I'm worried about our baby's"

"Clark" I say softly 

"yeah" 

"hold me" 

Weeks later Clark and I were in the Med-bay room at the watchtower. After 6 hour's of contractions, Dinah wearing a surgery gown prepped me for delivery. With the stretcher bed leaned up, wearing a hospital gown. With sweat dripping down my face my tight grip on Clark's hands. Clark sat behind me. My legs leaned up. As Dinah told me to, I bore down and push. I feel a burning sensation and I scream in pain 

"breath, Y/N you're doing great honey" Clark encouraged 

I nod in response as I inhale through my nose and then exhale slowly through my mouth. I feel pain and pressure and I could barely hold it together. Clark, leaned down and kissed my hand. I did one hard push yelling, then felt a firm swoosh, my baby was out

"Here he is!" Dinah announced, placing the baby directly on my chest.

"Conner" I mumbled 

I sobbed seeing my little baby. Clark, gasped with tears. I nursed my son then Shayera, wearing scrubs weighed him and cleaned him. She walked in holding our son. I moaned feeling the contraction again. I squeezed Clark's hand. Clark kissed my head as I tightly held his hands 

"breath, Y/N" Clark said softly 

I did has my husband said and I push with all my strength and felt relief I saw my son. I gasped covering my face as I sobbed 

"Kal" I cried 

Dinah, gave me my son I sobbed emotionally overwhelmed and overjoyed. After I nursed my son they cleaned him. With my after birth and myself clean. Wearing my clothes I sat on clean sheets Clark holding both our son's. Clark, leans over and kisses my head

"you did amazing I'm so proud of you" 

I kiss my husband exhausted from the birth. 

"Clark, Y/N can I speak with you two for a moment" 

I nodded worried please tell me my babies are OK. I feel the urge to cry. Clark, placed the baby's in the crib, he returned rubbing my back 

"is everything OK?" Clark asked 

"everything is fine both your boy's seem perfectly healthy. It's Y/N who I'm concerned about it seems she exerted herself greatly. I'd advise bed rest for a four months let your body needs to heal from the birth" 

Clark's P. O. V 

We went home I laid the boy's in their cribs wall Y/N slept on our bed. I walk to our room and strip down. I put on my boxers and got in the bed. I laid close to Y/N she laid on her side. She opened her eye's, I can by looking at her she's been crying. I gently rub her back 

"I-I should be stronger than this Clark. I should be able to be with the boy's. I already miss them, what kind of mother am I?" 

"honey, don't beat yourself up it's only four months and I'll bring them in here to see you every day"

She smiled crying "I love you" 

I kiss her cheek and hold her.


End file.
